


Oscillate

by kiaks



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Cannibalism, Internal Conflict, My First Fanfic, Past Character Death, Volcanoes, conflicting thoughts, shipwrecked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaks/pseuds/kiaks
Summary: The archipelago was always a facade, all fake, always fake.Wilson admires it nonetheless. Wilson loathes it nonetheless.





	Oscillate

**Author's Note:**

> I've been lurking around this fandom for a while so it's about time I actually contribute! This isn't really meant to be a coherent story, moreso the product of a damn good playlist and some free time. 
> 
> In all honest I've written about 5 DST fanfics only to wuss out mid story so I'm really glad I've actually accomplished something!! Hopefully I don't flake out on the next one! ^^'

the sea is

_unrelenting_

_untamable_

_admirable_ _in_ _both_ _beauty_ _and_ _strength_

 

the sea is--

  **searing wounds, two punctures chocked with sea salt and grating sand. Wilson whimpers as hot death flows through his veins, aided by his own traitorous heart.**

 

the sea is

_silence_

_serenity_

_eternal in magnitude and depth_

 

the sea is--

**starvation, a stomach knotted twice over from scarce food rations. Reality escapes Wilson like plankton seeping through glass shattered and stains the lines of sanity a glowing blue. He briefly looks upon himself and wonders, wonders how bad it'd taste _if he were to just,,_**

 

the sea is

_hope_

_mercy_

_escape from continuity_

 

the sea is--

**unforseen calamity; the great big Clam opening its maws, ejecting the pearls of sorrow onto innocuous islands. Wilson recoils from their searing heat as they sink piteously to the depths below, chokes on the smell of burning bamboo tainting salted air. He watches as the haze of death billows his way, concealing tropical beauty with soot and ash--**

 

 a boat rocks steadily amidst depths of liquid hell and mortal eyes bear witness to nature's magmatic damnation. By the time the smoke resides, the sea will have already reclaimed its territory.

 

the sea is

_safety_

_salvation_

_comforting and familiar_

 

the sea is oscillating

flowing between the lines of **hate** and _love_


End file.
